1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus scans a document that includes plural two dimensional codes (hereinafter called as “2D codes”), decodes the plural 2D codes in the document, and performs data processing on the basis of the decoded data.
When plural 2D codes are arranged on a document, the plural 2D codes are arranged on the document in a prespecified order; and in a document image obtained by scanning the document, the plural 2D codes are decoded in the prespecified order, and plural pieces of the decoded data of the plural 2D codes are automatically assigned to respective predetermined uses in accordance with the prespecified order.
FIG. 6 shows a diagram that indicates an example of a document in which plural 2D codes 201 to 205 are arranged. In the document shown in FIG. 6, the aforementioned prespecified order is the order of the 2D code 201, the 2D code 202, the 2D code 203, the 2D code 204, and then the 2D code 205.
In the example shown in FIG. 6, the order is specified along a sequence in the horizontal direction of the document (i.e. the primary scanning direction of the document image in its proper orientation), and a 2D code next to the last 2D code in such a horizontal sequence is the first 2D code in a next horizontal sequence in the vertical direction of the document (i.e. the secondary scanning direction of the document image in its proper orientation).
Therefore, in the example shown in FIG. 6, the decoded data of the 2D code 201 is used for the use to which the first decoded data is assigned, the decoded data of the 2D code 202 is used for the use to which the second decoded data is assigned, the decoded data of the 2D code 203 is used for the use to which the third decoded data is assigned, the decoded data of the 2D code 204 is used for the use to which the fourth decoded data is assigned, and the decoded data of the 2D code 205 is used for the use to which the fifth decoded data is assigned.
If such a document is arranged in a wrong orientation when the document is scanned for obtaining a document image thereof, then the 2D codes are decoded in the prespecified order in the document image obtained from the document having the wrong orientation, and plural pieces of the decoded data of the plural 2D codes are automatically assigned to respective predetermined uses in accordance with the prespecified order, and consequently, the plural pieces of the decoded data of the plural 2D codes are automatically assigned to wrong uses.
FIG. 7 shows a diagram that indicates a document image obtained by scanning the document shown in FIG. 6 rotated by 180 degrees. For example, as shown in FIG. 7, if a document image is obtained by scanning a document rotated by 180 degrees, the decoded data of the 2D code 205 is wrongly used for the use to which the first decoded data is assigned, the decoded data of the 2D code 204 is wrongly used for the use to which the second decoded data is assigned, the decoded data of the 2D code 202 is wrongly used for the use to which the fourth decoded data is assigned, and the decoded data of the 2D code 201 is wrongly used for the use to which the fifth decoded data is assigned.